


Unanticipated Attack

by nocturnaofspace



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsokas having a hard time because she wants to be treated like an adult, Basically anakin is acting like ahsokas dad, Nondescript planet, Overprotective!anakin, Separatist plots, The Clone Wars - Freeform, more tags added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnaofspace/pseuds/nocturnaofspace
Summary: Ahsoka and Anakin have been given an assignment on a Separatist planet.... What could go wrong?





	1. Ahsoka

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a lot planed out for this story yet but I'm fairly certain how I want it to go. I'll update the tags as I go along.

Ahsoka Tano pulled up the hood on her cloak blending into the crowd seamlessly. Her blue eyes darted from side to side, wary of anyone that came to close. The communicator on her wrist beeped and she clicked it to acknowledge the message before moving to the side of the road to answer. 

“Yes Master?” she whispered, careful not to be overheard. 

“How’s the reconnaissance going Snips?” Her Jedi Master’s voice flowed through the com link. 

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at Anakin’s nickname for her. “It’s going fine! I can handle this! You don’t have to check up on me every five minutes Master!” She snapped back in quite a snippy tone. Realizing this a moment later her shoulders slumped. “Sorry that came out more harshly than I intended.” 

“It’s alright,” Anakin’s voice was short and clipped. “Just let me know when you have the necessary information.” 

The com went dead and Ahsoka winced. It certainly wasn’t the first time she’d butted heads with her Master, but regardless it wasn’t to fun. Best to get the recon information quickly and make it back to the ship. It might get her back in his good graces. Not that she was unwilling to fight Anakin verbally, it just got exhausting sometimes. Something was putting him on edge. It seemed like he really wanted to get this mission over with and get back to the Jedi temple. Ahsoka couldn’t blame him. It was rare that any of the Jedi got any time off because of the war. Truth be told she could use a break to. With a sigh she walked back into the street and headed towards the marketplace. 

There was a grand archway leading into the marketplace. Like most Separatist planets, there were periodic checkpoints set up by battle droids. Ahsoka had been able to avoid them for the most part; in this mission she had to be a ghost no one could see or recognize her. That meant no force powers, and no lightsabers. She didn’t even have an astromech droid with her… there could be nothing to lead anyone back to the republic. 

“Identification please.” The battle droid’s tin voice grating to her ears. The droid held out it’s hand and Ahsoka pulled out her fake ID card. Luckily for her the droids were stupid and cheaply made so she got in without a problem. 

The market streets were buzzing with activity. The different sights and sounds almost threatened to overwhelm the young Padawan, but she held firm. ‘I must remember my training,’ she thought as she took a deep breath. 

Her task was simple: walk all the way around the market taking pictures. If she was caught she was to say she was a tourist from another Separatist planet. Although this wasn’t the greatest alias as people rarely vacationed in the outer rim. 

Ahsoka started her work. It was hot and she was sweating profusely, hoping that the makeup covering her face markings wasn't running. She looked strange without them. 

Walking through the crowded streets she started snapping photos with her small sized civilian camera. She made a show of walking up to different stalls and taking pictures quickly before disappearing into the crowd. It was different than any other market she’d been to. For one thing, there were a lot of things on offer that you couldn’t find on republic planets, though it was mostly because most of these things weren't produced or grown on Republic planets. 

Before to long she was done with her reconocence, and itching to get back to the ship. Wiping the sweat from her forehead Ahsoka made her way towards one of the droid guarded exits. She had examined some nice looking necklaces and other jewelry to look more like a tourist, but had purchased nothing. 

Getting through the checkpoint was just as easy as getting in. She snatched back her card as soon as it was handed back to her. 

Turning down a nondescript alleyway the young padawan broke out into a sprint, cloak fluttering behind her.


	2. Argumentative

Anakin sighed, maybe he'd been too hard on her. He knew he wasn't as patient as Obi-Wan; something the other man poked fun at on occasion. For the millionth time the Jedi Knight he thought that maybe he wasn't cut out to be a teacher. 

He didn't like waiting on the sidelines when someone he cares for was in danger. He hated that Ahsoka could be caught by the separatists, and if she was there was almost nothing he could do. 

On top of everything, he was anxious to get back to Padme on Coruscant. He had two whole weeks of rest and ‘meditation’ scheduled after this mission, and he intended to spend every minute with his wife. 

They hadn’t seen each other in so long, Anakin sometimes found himself trying to remember the little details in her face: the curve of her lips, the look in her eyes when they were alone, and other seemingly insignificant details. They weren’t unimportant to him, these were the small truths he clung to each day, making him fight harder. He fought for her. 

“General!” Captain Rex came out of the ship before Anakin gave him a warning glare. “Oh, uuuuuu sorry, sir… Captain of the ship… sir….” He wasn’t used to calling any of the Jedi anything else, and to be honest the thought unsettled Rex, but he could handle it for the mission.

“What’s going on,” Anakin leapt to his feet. His tone was a tad harsh for his liking, but then again this was war and Rex had nearly broken their cover. 

“Ashla didn’t make her check in time.” Rex explained, using the alias Ahsoka had chosen for herself. 

“By how long?” Anakin asked, trying desperately to keep the worry from his voice and eyes. 

“Five minutes, but I still thought you’d want to know.” 

Anakin sighed. “Give her another five then we can try contacting her. Maybe she got into a situation and she can’t contact us yet.”

At that moment the young Padawan rounded the bend of the rocky outcropping covered in moss and foliage hiding their ship. She made her way, running. Her face was slightly red and Anakin could see places where her makeup had rubbed off. 

“Where were you Snips?” Anakin could feel anger bubbling under the surface of his skin, though he tried not to be he was often short-tempered. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t check in, I was running so fast to get back so we could start the mission.” She was out of breath, her hands holding on to her knees. She looked up, at 16 her face showed more than it should have. That’s what happens when you led troops in battle so young. 

Anakin swallowed, doing his best to control himself. “Next time just check in on time. This is why I should have been the one to go…” he trailed off. 

“I handled it, I did everything I needed to do and got back early!” She was upset at his dismissal of her effort. She’d missed one check in, he’d missed dossens. 

Rex backed up into the ship, careful not to be overheard. It wasn’t fun to get caught in the middle of their arguments and Rex had experienced it far too often to make the mistake of staying in their sightline. The clone found himself wishing, not for the first time, that General Kenobi had agreed to come with them. General Kenobi always seemed to know how to pacify those arguments. 

“You missed your check in!” Anakin’s voice was incredulous. 

“By five minutes!” Ahsoka’s voice matched her Master’s perfectly. She wanted to scream, but instead she marched up the spaceships ramp and into the cabin. 

Anakin kicked a small rock on the ground, hard. It bounced making a clattering sound against other rocks a short distance away. Obi-Wan had said he’d need to be careful teaching Ahsoka… that he’d need to foster a friendship and mutual respect. He thought he had… but their dynamic seemed to be getting out of control. 

Obi-Wan said teaching him hadn’t been easy, that he would face many of the same obstacles with Ahsoka. But he’d just brushed it off. Now however it seemed more important than it had before. 

Anakin hated when Obi-Wan was right, and there weren’t many circumstances where his teacher wasn’t.


	3. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah sorry this has taken so long

Back on the ship, Anakin looked over his padawans photos thoughtfully. “Good work, this will be very helpful,” he was trying to play nicer with her right now. It wouldn't do to still be fighting when they got back to Corresaunt. 

Ashoka just huffed and headed to her quarters.

He wasn't a good teacher, he hadn't even wanted a padawan. 2 years later here she was, here he was. Anakin sighed putting his face in his hands. Hot-headed and impulsive his protege was everything Anakin hated about himself. It seemed counterproductive to have him face his own demons in Ashoka, but that’s what was happening. He was terrified to fail her, let her die … let her go. Anakin cared for Ashoka as if she were his own daughter. She wasn't and he had to stop thinking about her like that. 

The air in the cabin was stifling, even with Ashoka gone the tension was intense. He wanted to open a window or something, but knew it wouldn’t do any good. He hadn’t done anything wrong… had he? Anakin's fist came down hard on the metallic desk causing a loud boom across the whole of the ship. 

\---

Ahsoka didn’t even care. Nope, not one bit… The loud noise hadn’t surprised her at all. Anakin was really a youngling when he didn’t get his way. She knew that. Still, it really pissed her off when it happened. She would just have to wait out the temper tantrum, an hour maybe 2, then they would go back to working on the mission like nothing ever happened. 

It bothered her that her master lacked tact and emotional stability. It was extremely hard of her to fault him for any of that when she saw herself as worse. Though he was a full Jedi Knight and she was only a Padawan… 

The Togruta’s hands came down hard on the walls of her cabin, producing the same loud sound Anakin just had. She then curled up on her cot, hiding under the thin layer of blanket, facing away from the door. 

Maybe she was just as petty.


End file.
